This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Buildings (e.g., houses, commercial property, etc.) include a gas piping system having a main gas line and supply lines disposed therein. The main gas line is in fluid communication with a fluid source (such as natural gas) outside of the home. The supply lines are connected to the main gas line at one end (via a coupling) and to a respective appliance (e.g., furnace, gas stove, etc.) at another end such that fluid may flow through the main gas line and the secondary gas lines and to the respective appliance, thereby permitting operation of the respective appliance. In the event of a leak or break in the main gas line or any one of the supply lines, fluid flowing to the entire gas piping system is shut-off via a valve until the leak is detected and serviced. This prevents operation of all appliances until the leak is detected and serviced since the supply lines are all connected in series either directly or indirectly to the main gas line.
The present disclosure provides a breaker box assembly that includes a plurality of breaker modules that are separately in fluid communication with an appliance via its own respective pipe (or conduit). In this way, any leak or break in one pipe prevents fluid from flowing through that pipe and to the appliance coupled thereto, while allowing the remaining appliances associated with the home to continue operating. Furthermore, the breaker box assembly of the present disclosure facilitates detection and servicing of the pipe containing the leak or break therein.